Autonomous machines transporting one or more occupants, including without limitation, automobiles, terrestrial vehicles, aerial vehicles, aerospace vehicles, submersible vehicles, and/or the like, generally operate within their respective environment with limited or no input or control by the occupants. However, the lack of operational engagement between the occupant and the autonomous machine may result in the occupants lacking knowledge of future actions or an understanding of a basis of autonomous decisions taken by the autonomous machine. Such a lack of knowledge and understanding may unnecessarily decrease a confidence of the occupants in the operation of the autonomous machine or otherwise make the occupants uneasy. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.